Lista de Metas Marotas
by Donna Black
Summary: Ano novo, lista nova. Os Marotos fazem suas listas com as metas que querem cumprir nesse último ano de Hogwarts. Claro que muitas delas não serão cumpridas :


**Lista de Metas Marotas**

**Sirius:**

- Estudar mais!

**James:**

Corta essa, Almofada.

**Sirius:**

Tá legal. Vejamos...

- Não ter mais que uma namorada por semana.

- Prestar, ou pelo menos fingir, que presto atenção na aula do prof. Binns.

- Azarar com menos frequencia o Ranhoso.

**James:**

Ah, não Sirius!

**Sirius:**

Tá bem...

- Azarar pelo menos três vezes por dia o Ranhoso!

**Lupin:**

Isso era pra ser uma lista de metas positivas!

**James:**

Mas azarar o Seboso é positivo!

**Sirius:**

Ei! Isso aqui não é a casa da mãe Joanne (_N/A: Mãe Joanne! Haha! Entenderam o trocadilho? xD_) não! É _meu_ pedaço de pergaminho e _minha _lista. Vocês podem parar de escrever aqui?

**Peter:**

É que o James sujou o pedaço de pergaminho onde estava escrito as metas dele.

**Lupin:**

O que ele fez?

**Peter:**

Jogou uma bomba de bosta dela.

**Lupin:**

Pontas, você realmente não tem o que fazer da vida. Só fica jogando bombas de bosta por aí...

**James:**

Eu gosto de bombas de bosta. Elas cheiram mal, mas eu gosto.

**Sirius:**

TÁ! CALEM A BOCA! Posso continuar? Ótimo.

- Me transformar em cachorro com menos frequência.

**James:**

Por quê? Não gosta de ser um poodle, é?

**Sirius:**

Eu sou um cachorrão, tá?

**James:**

Eu acho que você é uma linda cadelinha com um laço rosa na cabeça.

**Sirius:**

Cala a boca, ô Veadão.

- Chamar o Pontinhas mais vezes de Veado.

**James:**

Agora a _minha _lista.

- Comprar um ante-pulgas para o Sirius.

- Tentar covencer as pessoas que eu não sou um veado, e sim, um cervo bem macho.

- Apanhar menos da Lily.

- Levar menos fora da Lily.

- Dialogar mais com a Lily.

- Tentar beijar com mais frequencia a Lily.

- Tentar fazer Lily se apaixonar por mim.

- Sair com a Lily.

- Ir no baile de formatura com a Lily.

**Lupin:**

Tem muitas Lily's na sua lista, meu caro Pontas...

**James:**

É, mas uma Lily só já me basta!

**Sirius:**

Ah esperem...faltou umas coisinhas na minha lista...

- Beber dois garrafões de água por dia para ficar bem forte.

**Lupin:**

Almofadinhas, como beber dois garrafões de água por dia vai te ajudar a ficar forte?

**Sirius:**

Bom, é que bebendo dois garrafões de água por dia eu vou sentir muita vontade de ir ao banheiro. E é no banheiro que eu faço levantamento de peso! Hahaha, se é que vocês me entendem, han?

**Peter:**

Que piadinha mais sem graça.

**Sirius:**

O James riu. Por que essa cara, Aluado?

**James:**

Vai ver o Aluado tá com inveja, haha, se é que vocês me entendem, han?

**Sirius:**

Não faz essa cara, Remus, foi engraçado.

**Lupin:**

Não foi não. Será que vocês podem terminar suas respectivas listas?

**Peter:**

Bom, aqui está a minha:

- Parar de comer ração para ratos e me concentrar mais em queijos.

- Parar de contar piadas daquelas que ninguém ri.

- Arranjar uma namorada.

- Parar de colar do Sirius nas provas.

- Começar a fazer meus trabalhos sozinho.

**James:**

Queijos engordam, Rabicho! E eu acho que a obesidade é um problema sério...

**Peter:**

Jura?

**James:**

Nem te conto, amigo. Uma amiga minha comeu por dois dias seguidos só queijos e engordou 2 kilos!

**Peter:**

Tá brincando! Onde ela arranjou tanto queijo assim, bófe?

**Sirius:**

Será que vocês podem para de imitar duas bixas loucas e deixar o Aluadinho fazer a lista dele?

**Lupin:**

- Convencer Sirius e James a não azarar mais o Snape.

- Tomar a minha poção de Lobisomen frequentemente.

- Levar menos detenções.

- Sair com Arabela Jonhson.

**James:**

Arabela? É aquela melhor amiga da Lily?

**Lupin:**

Sim.

**Sirius:**

Posso continuar minha lista? Vocês não deixaram eu acabar a minha.

**Peter:**

Continue, então.

**Sirius:**

- Ficar cheiroso para as garotas com quem quero sair.

**James:**

Desculpe interromper Sirius, mas você fica cheiroso para as garotas?

**Sirius:**

Sim.

**James:**

Por que você nunca ficou cheiroso pra mim? Agora você me deixou mau de verdade. Eu pensei que você me amava, Sirius. Porque eu realmente te amo.

**Sirius:**

Ah, Pontinhas, você mora no meu coração, meu amor.

MAS SERÁ QUE AGORA VOCÊ PODE DEIXAR EU TERMINAR A MINHA LISTA? ÓTIMO!

- Parar de ter fantasias eróticas com aquelas garotas gostosas...

**James:**

Hahaha! Sirius safadinho! Com que garotas você tem sonhos eróticos?

**Sirius:**

Com a Lily. Aqueles cabelos vermelhos dispertam meu instinto selvagem sexual e...

**Lupin:**

James! Não bate no Sirius!

**Peter:**

É, você não viu que ele estava brincando?

**James:**

Ah, cala a boca seu rato fedorento.

**Lupin:**

James! Não xingue o Peter!

**Sirius:**

Dá pra calar a boca, ô Remus Aluado Lobinho Madre Teresa de Calcutá Lupin?

**Lupin:**

Não se meta, ô Sirius Almofadinhas Não Cheiroso Vira-Latas Black?

**Peter:**

Eu acho o Sirius cheiroso.

**Sirius:**

Obrigado Rabicho. Eu também me acho cheiroso, sabe.

**James:**

Tá, tá. Vocês já terminaram suas metas?

**Lupin:**

Creio que sim.

**Peter:**

Aham.

**Sirius:  
**Faltou uma coisa.

- Continuar sendo Maroto pelo resto da vida, pra quando a gente tiver uns 150 anos, olhar para o céu e dizer com orgulho no coração: Fui e sempre serei Maroto.

**James:**

Que coisa mais linda. Viu? Você me fez chorar. Mê dá um abraço. Eu amo vocês, caras.

**Peter:**

Hehe. Eu também amo vocês.

**Lupin:**

É, eu amo vocês. Eu ainda não tenho 150 anos, mas mesmo com 16 anos eu posso dizer: Fui e sempre serei Maroto. -

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A: Eu escrevi essa fic sem graça quando eu voltei bêbada de uma festa e não tinha o que fazer xB**

**Bom, espero que tenham gostado mesmo assim :D**

**Beijinhos,**

**Donna Black**


End file.
